


Don't Drink and Ink

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don’t Drink and Ink, Gen, Questionable tattoo ethics, horrible tattoo aftercare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: The fall on the ice wasn’t the only reason Yuuri’s hip hurt after the banquet.





	Don't Drink and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> seriously. reputable artists will not tattoo you when you're drunk... but there are plenty of artists out there who aren't.  
> Also, Happy Birthday Mr Giacometti
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri was knocking on the hotel door, doing his best to wake  _ only  _ the current occupant. Which would probably be going better for him if that someone was actually in the room, but unfortunately for him, Victor hadn’t returned from the gala yet. So he was knocking, loudly, on an empty hotel room- which drew the attention of the occupant of the room across the hall.

Christophe watched Yuuri for a minute before clearing his throat to catch his attention.

Yuuri whipped around, bracing himself on the wall and raising a finger to his lips, “Shhhhhhhhh… No ones s’posed to know I’m here.”

“It’s a bit late for that, cheri,” Christophe chuckled out.

“Wait, I know you! You-”

Christophe smiled broadly as Yuuri stepped forward, cutting him off “Cheri,  _ everyone  _ knows me.”

Yuuri nodded, it seemed likely. “Well, we should go do something.”

“Weren’t you here for someone else?”

Yuuri looked back at the door. “Yeah, but he’s not here. So… Let’s go do something  _ fun _ .”

“What do you have in mind?”

Yuuri looked back to Christophe and smirked as an idea came to mind, “Let’s go get tattoos. I don’t know if I’ll ever get back to the Grand Prix Final again…so I’m going to make sure to remember it this time!”

“Okay. I’m going to grab my coat. Stay here.”

As Christophe was grabbing his coat (and a spare for the boy outside), he thought that maybe the boy might need some pants as well considering he appeared to be in just small shorts. The zipper on his luggage woke up Luca- the junior skater they had shoved in a room with him.

“Toff, what are you doing?”

“Nothing Luca- go back to sleep.”

Yuuri chose that moment to pop his head in the door, “Hey can I-” he let the question hang, motioning towards the bathroom.

“Sure, here, put these on… outside is colder than in here,” he said, tossing the pants at Yuuri.

As he opened the bathroom door, Luca spoke again, “Outside, what in the world are you going outside for?”

“We’re going to get tattoos. Mine is going right HERE,” Yuuri said, pointing at his hip before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Toff, that’s a horrible idea.”

Christophe just hummed before throwing his coat on and waiting by the bathroom with the spare coat.

Yuuri came out a minute later, pants dragging a bit on the ground. “Here you go, cheri, let’s head out.”

It had taken three tattoo parlours (and one visit to a store for more alcohol) to find one willing to serve the two  _ very  _ drunk skaters. Yuuri was currently flipping through the pages of designs on the wall as Christophe flirted with the artist.

“How many people get this one?”

The artist looked over to see what Yuuri is pointing at, “Well, lips are fairly popular…”

“No, like… How many people are  _ these _ lips on? Whose lips  _ are _ they anyway?”

“Oh, well, I’ve put those on probably close to a hundred people now and I am not sure… You’d have to ask the dude I bought that flash sheet from.”

Yuuri looked at the lips again then at Christophe, “I want your lips.”

Christophe raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I want lips. But not random lips that are on everyone. I want something just for me… something to remind me of the competition… So I want  _ your  _ lips.”

Christophe thought it over for a minute before asking what he’d need to do- the artist tossed him a tube of lipstick and had him kiss a few pieces of paper until the lips came out the right way. Before the artist had a chance to ask where the tattoo would go, He took off his glasses and Christophe’s track pants and tossing them at the Swiss man.

He bent over the chair and pointed right at the top of his thigh, where it met his buttcheek, saying, “Might as well put it where real lips will go, right?”

“Cheri, I thought you picked your hip.”

“That was  _ before _ I decided on your lips, Mr Orgasm on Ice.”

He laughed, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. As long as you’re sure.”

The artist just shook his head and applied the stencil before he led Yuuri to the mirror to check. He turned around and let Christophe see the stencil, right below the hem of the shorts he was wearing. “I can’t see, does it look good?”

“Yup, I think it’ll look amazing once it’s all coloured up… What colour are you doing?”

Yuuri thought it over for a bit, squinting at the inks before pulling up a picture and asking for  _ that colour _ .

The artist once again shook his head and lead Yuuri back to his station, grabbing a few bottles to mix the colours Yuuri requested.

Christophe didn’t need to see the photo to know  _ exactly  _ what those grey colours meant. The other boy was getting Christophe’s lips tattooed under his ass in the colour of his closest skating friend’s hair. He took out the bottle they had picked up on their journey and took a few sips- some poor life decisions just needed to happen, and he supposed this was one of them.

Once Yuuri was settled, the tattoo artist started to make small talk and asked about the Orgasm on Ice comment. Yuuri flipped out his phone and showed off the  _ latest _ video of Christophe enjoying the ice a little  _ too  _ much.

As the tattoo went on, the artist ran out of topics to talk about, and Yuuri focused his attention on Christophe, trying to talk him into getting a tattoo as well.

“But Chriiiiiiiiiiiis, you need to remember tonight too!”

“I am not getting my _ own lips _ tattooed on me cheri.”

“Then get  _ mine _ ! It’ll be  _ perfect _ . My lips on Mr Geeeeeeeee-a-cummmmmetti.”

Christophe thought it over—he did have cute little lips when he made kissy faces, and it wouldn’t be the  _ strangest _ thing he’d done after a competition... “Fine, what colour should I get?”

Yuuri was trying to look at the ink on the shelf next to the station and that earned a slap on the thigh from the artist who grumbled out  _ this better end with a good tip _ . Christophe just chuckled and took another drink, then walked over to the inks and started to hold them up.

The younger skater eventually laughed out, “I can’t see  _ anything _ . No glasses... But you’re getting brown, with violet highlights.”

“Cheri, I don’t think that will look good together.”

He shrugged, earning him another slap on the thigh and a  _ sit still or it’ll look like shit _ , then said: “It works for my eyes.”

Soon enough, the artist tapped Yuuri’s thigh and told him to get up and check it out. Yuuri snatched his glasses from on top of the folded pants and coats, going back over to the mirror and bending in half, looking between his legs to see the tattoo in full. 

After admiring it for a bit, Yuuri turned to the inks, holding each up and separating them into two piles, ignoring the artist’s grumbles about  _ tips not being enough for this shit. _

He was rubbing down his station, trying to get Yuuri to kiss the paper like Christophe had. Finally, Yuuri smiled and presented Christophe with a bottle labelled “Eternal Plum” and another that seemed hand-mixed with a scrawled out “75% Choc.” on it. 

Yuuri then snatched the lipstick from the counter and pressed a sheet of paper against Christophe’s chest, leaning in and kissing it.

It was the worst looking lip print they had made that night. Both dissolved into laughter at the smudged blob on the wrinkled paper while the artist fixed the ink bottles back into their proper places, grabbing new needles for Christophe’s tattoo and moving the giggling pair away from the chair so he could finish preparing for the second tattoo. 

It took a few more tries for Yuuri to get his lip prints just right. Christophe had ruined a few with comments that threw Yuuri back into giggles- using the knowledge of the hotel room door he was knocking on earlier that night.

“Just pretend the paper is Victor!”

Yuuri shook his head and blushed.

“Oh come on, pucker up like you  _ mean it _ cheri!”

“I am!”

“Have you never kissed anyone?”

“I have!”

Christophe smiled, “Prove it cheri.” 

Yuuri glanced at the paper in his hand and then at Christophe, grabbing the other by the neck and kissing him. When Yuuri pulled back, he had a smirk on his face before dropping it into innocence and tilting his head.

“Have  _ you _ kissed anyone before?”

The smirk was back and Yuuri gently pressed his lips against the paper, finally getting a print the artist approved of. He grabbed the bottle from Christophe and stood in front of the mirror. The Tattoo would be covered in most of his clothes. These were his smallest briefs and they were almost dropping over the top of the tattoo, sliding over the wrap he had used. 

Christophe was getting the tattoo where Yuuri had originally planned- the artist currently placing the stencil on him. 

Yuuri had slipped back on the pants he had been talked into borrowing from Christophe and watched as the artist outlined his lips, the deep violet lines standing out against his skin. 

They talked about theme ideas for the next year, Yuuri admitting he wasn’t even sure he’d continue on after this. Christophe told him that was a  _ sober _ decision and Yuuri agreed to think about it. 

Christophe was talking about his new short program music. They were trying to get permission to use some song called intoxicated. 

Yuuri had downed about half the bottle when Christophe asked for it back. The artist kept telling Christophe to stop giggling as Yuuri recreated one of Victor’s skates from the previous season. 

Well, more than one of them… complete with a slightly off-key vocal accompaniment. Well, more than slightly… 

“Cheri, why don’t you pull up the music for the next one instead?”

“GOOD IDEA!”

Yuuri pulled out his phone and queued up one of Victor’s junior free skates. Christophe could remember watching this one… It had a strange blue costume he thought should probably never be seen again.

He had most of the moves, up until the first spin. At that point, he had just decided to ditch the choreography and dance. 

Christophe’s tattoo was almost done, the artist had been swearing at them in a few languages since he had switched to filling in the deep brown. He had to admit the colours actually looked good together. 

The artist covered up the tattoo, they paid and the two skaters headed back out.

The artist would tell the story to his coworkers the next day and they wouldn’t believe the two idiots had given him almost five times the cost of the simple tattoos as a tip, along with autographs.

Yuuri had stripped back off Christophe’s pants, pulling the wrapping from the tattoo with them, before he left the elevator and headed to his room.

The next morning both Yuuri and  Christophe woke up in pain in their own beds. Yuuri took a shower and wondered exactly how he fell to have the pain he felt under his ass. He could map out the other falls- this bruise was from his failed triple axel, the soreness in his shoulder was from hitting the boards in his warm-up… It would be a few days before he was back to normal.

Christophe stared down at his hip when he woke up. He sat up and immediately regretted it. Not only was the tattoo aching, his stomach was turning.  _ This is why I should stick with champagne. _ He remembered a liquor store and a small bottle of some sweet flavoured vodka and… a tattoo. No, no… he didn’t  _ remember _ the tattoo. He  _ noticed _ the tattoo. 

He was running his fingers over it when Luca came out of the bathroom.

“Toff… You didn’t.”

“Apparently, I did.”

“When did you change your mind?”

“I, uh… don’t exactly remember.”

“You weren’t  _ that _ drunk when you left with him, Toff. What happened?”

“Well, I remember the pants and then heading to a store… we got some cheap flavoured vodka he said he had in the states… and there was dancing and a mirror. I think he might have kissed me… The rest is just kinda… happy? That’s what I remember of it.”

“Huh. Well, maybe that other guy can help you?”

“He probably  _ could _ . If I could remember who he was… You saw him, right?”

Unfortunately, Luca had been barely awake and could only tell him the guy had dark hair, was making noise in the hallway and was shorter than Christophe. Soon, there was a knock on the door. 

They were quickly ushered down to the front desk and then to the airport- missing a certain  _ very  _ hungover Japanese skater as he trudged his way through the lobby for breakfast- trying to figure out what to do the rest of the day until his own flight would bring him back to Detroit to finish out the school year. 


End file.
